A run-flat tire is a pneumatic vehicle tire that is designed to resist the effects when punctured, and to enable the vehicle to continue to be driven.
However, a conventional tire cannot be turned to a run-flat tire.
Other aspects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.